User talk:Denryuko
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Denryuko! Thanks for your edit to the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 01:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Your character cannot have both magic and a curse. If they have a curse then the Magic Barrier Particles would destroy their magical power- and if they have a curse, they have to be a demon. So you should choose one or the other. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:30, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I've never heard of Magic Barrier Particles but Demon Particles are required to use a curse, Mirajane Strauss has had them for years to be able to use Take Over:Satan Soul and she can use other magics. Mirajane can also use Macro which is Sayla's curse.Denryuko (talk) 20:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Read Demon (Fanon), that should help clear things up. Especially the Demon Factor part- that's the only way you can get to use a Curse if you're a human. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :The understanding of Curses on that page is quite misleading as Curses and Magic share an origin and Magic Barrier Particles isn't it Curses are powered by negative emotions and Magic by Ethearnos that is the only difference.Denryuko (talk) 20:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to update it tomorrow. Anyway, I mean the Demon Factor thing- that's the only way for a human to use a Curse right now. From what we saw, Mira only managed to get Macro, BECAUSE of her Demon Factor and Take Over, just sayin. And we don't really know if Mira can STILL use Macro, so until Hiro decides to clear it up, we can only speculate. The Tenth Doctor'(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Also, going to warn you right now, you cannot have Etherion and Jupiter on ONE character. They're far too powerful and you need the devices to perform them. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :He was meant to use Etherion once and Jupiter he can use any time but I'll just ditch 'em both. Alright. Hey. I just want you to know, I'm not against you or anything. If you need help, just ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Uhh, why did he get Tenka Goken specifically if it's not an Etherious Demon Factor? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that anyone with Demon Particles can use curses, Mard says he finally completed Memento Mori implying that Curses take time to master, but they are difficult to master so Denryoku doesn't get it right away. You need my permission to make or use a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic, so I'd suggest asking me to get permission for that Devil's Rage on Tsumetai. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I sincerely apologize. I thought that since all dragons used Dragon's Roar, all Devils used Devil's Rage. Denryuko (talk) 05:42, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You can't just have a single spell. You need the whole magic. Anyway, go ahead, I'll restore your page- I deleted it because you couldn't wait for me to give you permission. You NEED to call it "Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Denryuko)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting my request, but the Dragons in the series all use Dragon's Roar without using Dragon Slayer Magic so Tsumetai should be able to use Devil's Rage without using Devil Slayer Magic.|Denryuko (talk) 20:49, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Denryuko). Here you go, restored and everything. Next time, wait until I respond, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not waiting I was just giving you something to go over while processing my request.|Denryuko (talk) 20:49, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Remember, you need my permission to make a Slayer. I'll give you permission to make Shadow Dragon Slayer, but next time, remember to ask me, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:49, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you need my permission, then you can make the magics. That's how it works. But sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:59, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Please fix what I stated on Kouryuu's page. You can't have three elements, so can you remove the white shadow thing, and if you're going to have a dual-element DS you need to call it "Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic", not add both magics. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:09, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I already gave you permission for Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. And no, you can't get permission for White Shadow Dragon Mode- you can't have more than two elements on one Slayer Magic user. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Please don't forget to add in the Template:Fairy Tail Wiki Attribution template to anything you copy over. It saves me doing it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:02, December 16, 2014 (UTC) An Exceed can't learn anything other than Aera. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) No, he can't. The most you can have is that battle mode thing Pantherlily has. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:48, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Permission? I can't see where you got the permission, but did you got permission to make Holy Dragon Slayer Magic (Denryuko) from ? I just need to make sure as there is possbility some Slayer Magic articles that didn't get permission. 02:56, November 20, 2019 (UTC)